NFV is an industry effort to transform the way that network operators architect networks by evolving standard IT virtualization technology to consolidate many network equipment types onto industry standard high volume servers, switches and storage, with the goal of cost reduction and efficient network operation and maintenance. In non-virtualized networks, network functions (NFs) are implemented as a combination of vendor specific software and hardware.